the_official_bangclawfandomcom-20200214-history
Du'rugag Seven Sons
Lore Du'rugag was born in Black Marsh in the south-eastern parts of Tamriel. His father was a distinguished member of the Shadowscales, the group of professional assassins born under the star sign of the Shadow dedicated to serving Sithis, however he gave up his life of crime and murder in order to pursue a family. Du'rugag's mother, an 8 foot tall proud and strong Nord warrior. Du'rugag himself, neither of those things. He was an idiotic, narcissistic slob with no regard for morality and peoples possessions. He inherited his father's stealth and silver tongue but nothing else. He was a complete disappointment. This is especially clear in comparison to his older siblings; Gopragag, the oldest, was a powerful and decorated warrior in the Argonian army, where his skills and combat prowess were celebrated throughout the land, and his sister, Gillan, was a vindictive, clever and manipulative politician, who had a keen interest in tormenting and torturing Du'rugag. These two were loved immensely by their parents and Du'rugag was just left there, the useless pleb that he was. Du'rugag, knowing that he'll never earn as much praise or appreciation from his parents as his siblings, sort of gave up. He was extremely lazy after all. This resulted in him turning to a life of crime, committing countless acts of theft and extortion. He became notorious throughout Black Marsh for his thievery. He was known as the Climactic Crook; this was because he robbed the house post having intercourse with the home-owners wife. Yes as well as being a master thief Du'rugag was also extremely perverted and used that power of persuasion that his family was known for in order to seduce many women. He became a diagnosed sex-addict. Once Du'rugag was finally captured during a heist his family disowned him. Crying him out as a failure and disappointment which in all fairness he was. Du'rugag managed to escape capture but not before running into several of the women he had previously had sex with over the past few years along with babies they were holding. They each told him that these children were his and said that they were his problem as they dumped them on his back and left him there. The guardsmen caught up to him but Du'rugag slipped into the shadows and evaded capture once again. The last sighting of Du'rugag ever seen in Black Marsh was him running off with seven children. This earned him the name Du'rugag Seven Sons. Surprisingly Du'rugag felt bad about being a waste of air and a disappointment to his family but did find a way in which he could hopefully gain what little honour he had back. He had heard rumours that Tamriel was going to be attacked by an elite force of Aqua-Ninjas from Atmora. So without question he set off with seven children on his back and fought off the Aqua Ninjas for the next five years with no praise or reward. This was because no one knew that the Atmora Aqua-Ninjas actually existed. They are Ninjas after all, you cannot disprove the existence of a Ninja in any given location. This was until an Imperial vessel found him in the water, scooped him up and captured him. He was sent to the Imperial City prison for his crimes soon to be executed. It was during his time in prison that Du'rugag ate all of his sons for nourishment. I did say he had no regard for morality. He was however rescued as the secret passageway Uriel Septim used to escape the Imperial City was in his cell. This led to chain of events which was known in Tamriel as the Oblivion crisis which Du'rugag played a part in stopping albeit minor. Regardless Du'rugag was held as a hero throughout all of Tamriel and all of his past crimes were absolved. This news travelled to his family where his father was now prepared to forgive him. His father sent out Gopragag and Gillan to find him but unfortunately they did not arrive in time. It was not 3 days after Du'rugag was absolved of all his crimes that he had sex with the new Emperor's wife and stole the amulet of kings. He was the most wanted person in all of Tamriel. So Du'rugag fled Cyrodill heading North towards Skyrim; stealing and having sex every step of the way. However Once he reached the frozen tundra at the most Northern part of Skyrim Du'rugag became frozen in an iceberg never to be seen in Tamriel again. Some theorise it was an encounter with the powerful ice wizard 2cool4$kool that sealed him this cold fate. He was eventually found by members of Bishop Briggs' army frozen in an iceberg on the beaches of Bangclaw and was recruited to their cause. Bangclaw War Du'rugag was found by some high ranking members of Bishop Briggs' army on the beaches of Bangclaw frozen in an iceberg. Once thawed they recognised his name from legend and asked him to join their cause. He accepted. It was not long before they regretted their decision as he stole many resources from the Bishop Briggs' forces and was soon dishonourably discharged a week after joining. He struck out as a lone wolf or lizard in this case and did freelance work for both sides. He really didn't care who won. Deity War Du'rugag did not participate in this war as he is not a deity of any kind and was probably too busy being a lazy asshole. TCG Gallery Trivia He has a French accent, it's pretty cool.